The New Star crossed Lovers
by coconikki16
Summary: Learn how this new couple has fought for their love time and time again! Enzo and Caroline See how they would do anything time and time again to save each other PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**By**: Courtney Delaney, Rockie-Ann

**Chapter 1:**

The lights were low, not a sound to be heard by anyone. Their eyes met, it's like they could look into each others hearts just by that one look. Even from across the room being the only living beings in that room they couldn't help but to look so deeply at each other. That look meant the world to Enzo. That look meant everything; it meant that still after everything they've been through there was still hope. Hope for them; hope that one day they'll make it work. It's been a long road for these two star crossed lovers. It's hard to think that through everything they have put themselves through, they still can't stay away from each other even if they were to try, and they have in the past, they just can't.

They are complete polar opposites. Caroline is delicate, loving, nurturing, and selfless. Enzo cares only about himself, not including Caroline, of course. Enzo was reckless, rough, in more ways than one (wink-wink). He change everything for Mrs. Forbes, she fell helplessly and painfully in love with Enzo. However don't worry Enzo has definitely felt his fair share of painfully, amazing love from Mrs. Caroline. This love has consumed them both. They were "soul mates", forever in love.

"Why are you staring at me…." -C

"Same reason your staring at me Caroline." –E

"Well stop it its creepy Enzo, plus there about a million of other things you could be looking at right about now." –C

"Nothing in this room compares to the beauty that radiates off of your face, Caroline we can't do this anymore, and I can't do this anymore. I need you, and I know your perky blonde little but needs me to, don't even try to deny it."-E

"I wouldn't try to deny anything I know I miss you I know that you mean the world to me I know us being apart is one of the hardest thing that I have ever had to do, Yes I need you, yes every moment I'm away from you I'm going insane, and when I'm around you, you still drive me crazy. Most of the time I'm day dreaming about you and being together again, there is nothing in this world that would make me happier than to run into your arms and forget the last couple of mouths. But I can't, we can't. You know as well as I that there is a reason were not together…"

Cutting her off- "I know the reason, but we can work threw it, we can make it work, Can we at least try?"-E

"We have tried Enzo, we tried for mouths and they same reason for all of our pain pops up every single time, what makes this time any different? Uhh, nothing that's right nothing is different everything is the exactly the same as it was before. I love you Enzo, the world know I love you, but we can't I'm sorry." -C


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Caroline left Enzo at Damon's house all alone which she felt bad for. "Opps" I guess, she thought to herself. She went to the Grill to meet up with Elena, to tell her that Enzo just won't give up. Caroline knew deep down she didn't want Enzo to ever give up on their love, it would kill her to lose Enzo. The only future she saw was with Enzo, only Enzo forever. She couldn't imagine life without him around making fun of her in that amazingly sexy British accent of his. Ughhh, she got the chills just thinking of how sexy he really was with his spiky hair, and his rock hard abs, sometimes she doesn't understand how she is able to keep her distance from him. Every minute she's with him is a minute she has to hid the urging desire to rip all his clothes off and just throw him on the nearest bed and just have her way with him. But she can't she has to be strong, strong enough for the both of them. But she hates every minute of being strong, she wants to be weak she want to give into him. Every muscle in her body is screaming to run to him, and every minute she fights it all day every day, since the day they called a quits.

As Caroline reaches the doors the Grill she sees Elena and Damon she sees how happy they are. Every part of her wants that, wants that with Enzo. Damon treats Elena like gold and she knows that if she gave Enzo the chance he would do the same. She walks in the Grill….

"Hey Elena, hey Damon"-C

"Oh Hey Caroline we've been waiting for you"-E

"Hey listen Damon if you don't mind I really need a girls day with Elena, you know just me and her. I just left Enzo and..

"Say no more blonde I'm leaving besides I should probably go check on Enzo seeing how you probably broke his heart and all …..Again."-D

"Not funny Damon you know I love him you know that I want nothing more than to be with Enzo don't you dare judge me for choosing to spare us any more pain than we've all ready been through…."-C

"No Caroline, no one is being spared any pain around here. Not being with you is more painful to him than anything or what anyone could ever do to him and you know that... So don't give me that sad bull shit of a story, your making excuses to not be with him, you're scared, scared of something and if you would let anyone help you, you would be able to live happily ever after with your beloved Enzo But no you to busy making excuses."-D

Damon rushes to the door leaving Caroline and Elena speechless, Damon was right Caroline was scared. She was always scared. Damon got in his baby blue car and drove home to see if Enzo was still there or if had went on a murdering spree yet. And if he did Damon would kill him, for not inviting him to join.

"Yoo-hoo, anyone home…."-D

"Back here Damon, come join the bottomless pit of sorrow"-E

"Sorry mate can't join you on that one, but umm let me know if you want to you know slaughter the next town over…"-D

Damon was laughing, normally this is part when Enzo chimes in with a sarcastic scenario about how that wouldn't make Elena very happy, but he was quiet. He said nothing to Damon, Damon looked at him with compassion

"Well if you don't want to kill you want a drink?….. No well I sure as hell need one right about especially after that confrontation with blonde."-D

"What confrontation"-E

"OHH now he speaks… blonde meet up with me and Elena at the grill and I might have kind of sort of told her she was a reckless, scared, bitch, with serious commitment issues"-D

Enzo throws Damon in to the wall breaking the table he fell on.

"What the hell was that for I was defending you,"-D

"Never again will you disrespect Caroline, do you understand?"-E

"YEAH YEAH whatever….. Heyy where are you going?"-D

"To find Caroline"-E


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Enzo rushes though the door before Damon could even say a word. Once Enzo get to town square he runs straight thru to the Mystic Grill, and spots Caroline and Elena talking. He tries to hide behind the post by the poole table and eavesdrops on their conversation.

"So why are you scared of being with Enzo?" "Because obviously he wants to be with you, Caroline! We all know that he loves you and wants to be with you."-EG

"And I want to be with him to…trust me, but it's between me and Enzo and its hard to explain anyways…sorry Elena I wish I could tell you, I just can't right now."-C

"I want to be with him so bad that it hurts, so much, but no one understands"-C

"Well if you want to be with him so bad what's stopping you?"-EG

"I don't know…why does everyone keep asking me that? ... I'm just scared…okay?"-C

"Well maybe if you told them why you were scared maybe people would understand and stop asking you!"-EG

"OKAY, OKAY…the reason why I'm scared is because…"-C

Enzo rudely interrupts them.

"Good evening, gorgeous, hello Elena"-E

Elena and Caroline stand still in silence.

"Did I interrupt something?"-E

"No not at all…I think you two need to have a little chat…"-EG

"Very funny Elena, but sorry Enzo I was just on my way out."-C

"No, Caroline we need to have this talk."-E

"Did you hit your head on something on the way over here or do you just have sort term memory loss, we had this conversation this morning at the house, excuse me if I don't feel like rehashing it for you…"-C

"No you had this conversation I was just listening… I… "-E

"Well you should have spoken up this morning… I'm done."-C

Caroline turns to walk away, then Enzo quickly grabs her pulls her into the Ladies room and…

"Caroline Forbes you are going to listen to what I have to say do you understand me…I love you with all my as much as it kills me to be in love with such a pain in my ass I am and I can't help it and I'm done listening to your excuses you're my Girlfriend…."-E

Did he just say girlfriend…. Ohhh how I've waited for this moment- Caroline thought to herself.

"We are going back to Damon's house, you are going to take your clothes off, I am going to make love to the one love of my life and your just ganna have to deal with it ok? Ok."-E

All Caroline could manage to do was shake her head yesss. She loved Enzo and right now in this very moment there is nothing in this word she would rather do than to rip Enzo's clothes off, and that is precisely what she was going to do.

Enzo picks up Caroline throws her over his shoulders and says "Lets go blonde", They finally get back to the house they vamp speed up the stairs into Enzo's room. They take one look at each other then bam, Caroline reached for his shirt rips it off all the buttons go flying. Enzo is carefully but strong fully grasping Caroline's face while kissing her then he reaches down to her waist and pulls her in closer. Their kissing couldn't be more passionate than if Enzo had just asked Caroline to marry him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The night was long lasting; they fell asleep together after a night of passion. Its morning and Caroline wakes up realizing her head is rested on Enzo's broad muscular chest. She looks around the room to see all their cloths were scattered all over the floor. Caroline took a deep breath then snuggle right back into Enzo's arms. Enzo awakens and feels Caroline snuggling deeper into him. He smiles because everyone knows there is no other place he would rather be than right next to Caroline, especially after a night like that.

"So I finally earned the over nighters"- E

"Don't get cocky, it was an accident and I was tired, and to comfortable to move."-C

Enzo smiled with the thought that Caroline was comfortable with him, that's really all he ever wanted and her love of course. They both knew that at some point they would have to get up a face the real world again. All Caroline could think about was how much she loved him and how she loved being held so tightly by him.

Damon and Elena rush through the door making a tiny dent in the wall.

"Damon, wait!"-EG

"Crap, Crap!" Caroline says in a low whisper as her and Enzo rush to put their clothes back on.

Damon angrily sits down on the couch after getting a drink.

"No, Elena, I'm not going to just sit around and wait for her to break his heart again!"-D

"We need to let them sort this little, so called, problem of theirs out".-EG

"Damon there is a thing called knocking, ever heard of it?"-C

Caroline mumbles under her breath "we need to get out of here"

Enzo agrees he puts on the rest of his cloths; Damon is unsatisfied with Enzo and his choices lately.

"Where are you going?, you can't leave with her"-D

"Watch me"-E

"Damon you are the one who told me to figure out what I want and to stop being scared and making excuses, well I'm done making excuses now get out of my way before I make you,"-C

As Caroline glares at Damon for not moving….

"I have years on you Caroline and if your brain can't comprehend that, it means that I'm stronger than you"-D

"Yeah and I'm stronger than you"-E

This was not normal for Damon and Enzo, they were best friends. Damon was Enzo's only friend while he was held captive and, for 70 years beside Maggie, his first love, who was told to observe his behavior after being tortured. Because of her, he refused to completely give up and flip the switch to his humanity; she reminded him that he wasn't bad all along, as does Caroline.

Caroline connects with Enzo more than anyone else, and he was not going to let Damon destroy this or his happiness with Caroline. "It would be a privilege to get my heart broken by someone as gorgeous as Caroline", he thought to himself, but he was not going to let Damon ruin this moment for him. They were finally together again and Enzo couldn't be happier. The only thing that would make this moment better is if Damon were on board with him and Caroline being together again.

"Damon, mate, please understand that you're my friend, and I know your only looking out for me, but you can't stop this."-E

"Let's get out of here"-C

Caroline and Enzo leave the Salvatore house. They go to Caroline's, to get their thoughts together.

"Move in"-C

"What? Are you serious?"-E

"Of course I'm serious, move in with me Enzo, my mom left to go to some Sheriff job down south for a couple of months, move in"-C

...

**WHAT WILL ENZO'S ANSWER BE...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Yess? I guess, I mean why not, ha YES, I would love to"-E

"Yes?, Oh my God really yes, yes, yes! We're really doing this?"

Enzo picks up Caroline spins in a circle, it was like those moments you see in the movies, they have been waiting for this for so long, they were so happy. He holds Caroline tightly, looks into her eyes and says "I Love you Mrs. Caroline Forbes", "and I Love you Lorenzo"-C

Enzo comes in with a suit case full of new cloths

"All these cloths have tags on them?"-C

"Well yeah I was held captive for 70 yes, didn't really get a chance to shop ha." –E

He says with a smirk on his face

"Well let me help then ha"-C

"If you insist"-E

Suddenly they hear the door open.

"So yall are really doing this?"-D

"Yupp"-C

"I stocked that cabinet with Bourbon just for you mate"-E

"Yeah I need a drink"-D

Damon goes to the cabinet grabs a glass poor's and turns around looks a Caroline

"You got something to say blonde"-D

"Yeah, why are you still here?"-C

"Look guys let's not do this okay, not today."-E

Today was special to Enzo, today was the anniversary of a year of freedom. Everything was coming together for him; he finally got Caroline back, he's moving in with her. His life is finally starting for him.

"Alright fine but I'm leaving, thanks for the drink"-D

They heard the door shut, Caroline looks at Enzo, she is helplessly in love with this man, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

Like most new couples they can't their hands off of each other for next couple of hours they were busy breaking the bed. (Wink, wink) They're laying bed Enzo looks at her and smiles, knowing he wasn't ganna get Caroline up. She fell asleep, it made him laugh.

There was a knock at the door; he didn't want them to wake Caroline so he vamp sped to the door. There was a letter addressed to him. "How could someone send me mail already I've lived here all of a few hours" he thought to himself he picked up the letter. Caroline walks in with the white sheets to the bed covering her.

"What is it honey"- C

Oh how he loved when she called him that

"It's a letter, addressed to me"-E

"Oh cool your first mail here, whose it from?"-C

"The Augustine society"-E


	6. Chapter 6

[Type text]

**Chapter 6:**

Caroline is shocked by the letter, but not nearly as shocked than Enzo what could the people that tortured him for so long possibly want? What does this letter hold, an apology, do they want him to return, because that would surely never happen.

"What's it say"-C

"Don't know haven't opened it"-E

"Well open it duhh"-C

Enzo didn't know if that was a good idea, what could this letter possibly hold inside? Enzo wanted to call Damon before opening it, just to see if he got one to.

"What are you doing babe?"-C

"Calling Damon."-E

"What for?"-C

"To see if he got the same letter."

Damon wasn't held captive for as long as Enzo, but he was still there for some time. Enzo picks up his phone from the night stand and dials Damon's number.

"Damon, hello, mate you there?"-E

"Yeah I'm here buddy what you need?-D

"Did you get any strange mail recently?"-E

"No, I don't think so, what kind of mail Enzo?"-D

"Oh never mind I'll talk to you later."-E

"Hey, is there anything I can do?"-D

Before Damon got his last sentence out the phone was disconnected. Damon thought to himself if he should go check on his friend, then again he thought if it was serious then Enzo would have told him. So Damon crawled back in bed with Elena because they were getting a little freaky today to.

Enzo turned around and saw Caroline looking at him, she looked worried. Enzo didn't want her to worry.

"Hey, listen it's probably nothing."-E

"Then why won't you open it?"-C

"I was going to open it, I was just, just…"-E

"Stalling"-C

Enzo looked at Caroline then back at the letter in his hands. Why would some of the most heartless people in the world send him a letter? Enzo slowly opens the letter. He hands the letter to Caroline.

"You read it, I can't."-E

"You sure?"-C

"Yeah go ahead read it."-E

Dear our beloved Lorenzo,

We, at in the Augustine Society would like to thank you for your many years of service, we are please to inform you that we are hosting a party in your favor. We would be most honored if you would join the celebration, for your 70 years of service. Please Come

Your Friends,

Augustine Society

"What in the absolute hell is wrong with these people, why on Earth would they ever think you would go back there, they've got some serious issues. Enzo, you aren't actually thinking of going? Are you?"-C

"I don't know, maybe I should go, I mean not to be celebrated but to get an apology."

"Are you crazy? The only thing you should do for these idiots are ripping their heads off, at least then they'll really have a reason to hate vampires."-C

"Caroline, my gorgeous Caroline, the sweet Angel of Death ha, you'll accompany me? Wont you?"-E

"You've gone insane, Yeah I'll accompany you and when they have their backs turn I'll snap their necks, they may be humans, but they have no soul and I have no problem killing soulless, tortuous monsters like them."-C

"Caroline?"

Enzo gave Caroline the look, the look that signified that she was wrong, that she went overboard, but even the he could help but smile with the thought of Caroline wanting to defend him, to avenge him.

"What?"-C

"Oh you so know they deserve it, this is so not like you to pass up the opportunity to kill people."-C

"Oh I didn't say I wasn't going to kill them, I will trust me, but after the party, and alone."-E

"What, no!, oh that's so not fair"-C

Caroline plotted herself on the bed crossed her arms like a five year old and pouted. Enzo could help but laugh at the poor sight of Caroline.

"Why can't I help you?"-C

Enzo goes and sits on the bed next to her.

"Because gorgeous, they didn't torture you and plus their humans, now if they were vampires this would be a different conversation but they're not sooo, my lovely I want you to go with me to the party, dress up, it'll give me a chance to see looking stunning, but after the party I will leave you and have my well deserved revenge."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Bags are packed?"-C

"Yeah, almost."-E

"What's left?"-C

"You"-E

Enzo runs to Caroline and picks her, cradles her onto the bed kisses her so gently. He stops, looks at her and says, "Did I mention how much I love that you're coming with me?"

"Not enough ha."-C

Enzo laughs sits ups and says "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"-C

They head towards the front door.

"You driving or am I?"-C

"You actually think I'd let you drive? Not a chance Goldie Locks"-E

"Oh you're funny"-C

They get in the car. Caroline turns the radio to "I KISSED A GIRL"

"Not a chance in hell"-E

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah Seriously" he said mockingly

"Just drive you goof"-C

They have been driving for hours. Enzo realizes that he's hunger looks at Caroline "Care for a bite?"-E "Oh Yeah sure I have plenty of blood bags in the trunk."

"That's not what I meant"-E

"I know what you meant and you know I don't like to feed on humans."-C

"Okay fine, but I'm going to fine a nice vein to sink my teeth into."-E

"A blood bag would do you just fine"-C

"Well I don't want a blood bag"-E

"Whatever"-C

They stop in the next town over, Enzo pulls the car over into a nearby gas station sees this woman possibly late 30's pulls her behind the gas station, feeds, and then compels her to forget ever meeting him. Enzo rushes to the car, gets in, he sees Caroline glaring at him, and he decides to ignore it. Enzo starts the car, drives off back onto the interstate.

"Did you enjoy your bag"-E

"Did you enjoy hurting that woman?"-C

"Caroline don't start."-E

"Sure, why not? I'll shut up; I mean you compelled that girl to shut up didn't you? Let me save you the trouble and shut up all on my own."-C

"Caroline I don't criticize the way you eat, why do you insist on criticizing me?"-E

"I don't feed on humans Enzo!"-C

"You can't handle me feeding on a human, let me say I leave them alive, but you want to kill a whole society, well you need to sort out your priorities."-E

"Please shut up"-C

They didn't talk for about an hour, Enzo hates fighting with Caroline and she hates it to.

"You know we're pretty close about half an hour away?"-E

"I can read a map"-C

"Caroline I'm trying to apologies for our spat earlier, please talk to me."-E

Caroline turns her looks in his eyes and says "I'm sorry to, Love you"

"Love you to gorgeous"-E


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Caroline wake up gorgeous, don't mean to wake you because you look like an angel when you are sleeping, it's just that we are almost there."-E

"I didn't even realize I fell asleep, now my hair and make-up is all smudged and ruined!", Caroline said as she was looking into the mirror fixing it.

"You look beautiful all the time, Caroline."-E

"Awe, you're so sweet."-C

"Never forget it." Enzo said winking at her.

"Don't flatter yourself." Caroline said looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, I will, ha."-E

"Just drive Enzo." She said laughing at him.

"Whatever you say, goldilocks."-E

They drive up into the drive-way, and Caroline reaches for the door to open it.

"Don't you dare and try to open that door Ms. Forbes!"-E

"And why not?" she said angry.

He went to the other side and opened her door with his arm out for her to grab.

"Because someone as beautiful as you should not have to open up their own door or even pull out their own seat at the dinner table, that's why!" Ezno said.

Then he escorted her to the house, and knocked on the door, and a odd man opened the door.

"Welcome Enzo, come in, and who is this lovely young lady that you have here today?" said the Augustine man.

"This is Caroline, the love of my life."-E

"Why hello Caroline, Welcome." said the strange man, "I'm Tim, would either of you like a drink?"

"Oh yes please, I remember you, and yes, scotch please, it's been a long ride, huh Caroline?"-E

"Yes, ha, it has."-C

"What would you like?" the man asked with his crooked smile.

"Nothing, thank you, I prefer not to drink much."-C

"Oh okay, but you'll be missing out." Tim said as he went behind an enormous bar and fixed his drink as an elder started talk to them.

"Here is your drink sir"-T

"Thank you."Enzo said taking his orangeish drink and took three huge swigs of it, as he opened his mouth to say something, he instantly collapsed to the ground, Caroline see's the empty dissolving pill bottle from behind the man's back that made his drink, and she ran to the man with her fangs out and her eyes showing her veins. She jump over him and headed for the bathroom and started to call Damon for help.

"I have a bad feeling about this party thing and Enzo was just druged, can you please hurry up. Come here!"-C

"I will be there as soon as I can, Caroline!"-D

Damon jumps in the car leaving Elena sleeping in the bed, she runs out to the car and jumps in the car.

"What are you doing, you can't go with me, and I thought you were a sleep?-D

"I am to going and I was fake sleeping so I could hear the conversation!" Elena said as she was putting on her seatbelt.

"Elena, you're not going this time!" he said opening the door and unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Caroline is my best friend if she's in danger I'm going end of conversation!"-EG

Damon slammed on the gas looked at Elena in disbelief that she was coming, he looked at the road shook his head and headed for his friends, he knew once Elena had made up her mind there was no changing it.


End file.
